Episode 8539 (18th July 2019)
Plot Robert has spent an uncomfortable night at the scrapyard. When Jimmy arrives for work, he encourages Robert to sort things out with Aaron. Brenda is delighted to learn Pete gave Rhona an engagement ring and advises the pair to get on with getting married. Dawn tries to apologise to Harriet ahead of Lucas' visit tomorrow by treating her to lunch in the pub. Liv is surprised to learn Robert spent the night elsewhere. Aaron explains Robert is obsessed with the man who attacked Victoria and can't see how it's effecting everyone else. At that moment, Robert returns home so Liv leaves him and Aaron alone to talk. Vanessa prepares the pub for Rhona and Pete's surprise engagement party but the surprise is ruined when Rhona walks in. Nicola calls around looking for support as she attempts to keep the children's ward open. Bernice fears Liam seeing another woman. Nicola unhelpfully quips that with Bernice's history, it's more likely to be a man. Doug is still struggling with his bad back and Manpreet won't prescribe him anymore painkillers as he's already reached the limit. Robert understands why Aaron is angry with him but is adamant he needs to stop Lee from coming around here again. Aaron believes Robert is going to make things worse and orders him to drop it, otherwise both he and Victoria will lose him. Robert can't drop it so Aaron instructs him to leave him alone. Vanessa senses there is something up with Rhona so she calls by Smithy Cottage and tells Rhona there's still time to cancel the engagement party but Rhona insists she and Pete are happy and everything is fine. At the same time, Pete talks to Leyla about his relationship with Rhona. Leyla asks Pete if Rhona is the one and if he's madly in love. Pete confirms he is. Leyla comments that's good as it's a big thing to give up on having children of his own. Later, Rhona and Pete arrive at the pub and begin celebrating their engagement with their friends and family. Aaron finds Liv doing some gardening and the siblings get talking about Robert. Liv understands that Robert is trying to protect Victoria and suggests Robert is acting the way he is as he's scared of losing both Victoria and Diane. Whilst Dawn is paying for their lunch, Harriet clocks a large wad of cash in her purse. Leyla pulls Pete aside during the engagement party and asks him if he's mentioned the baby situation to Rhona. Pete questions how can he although Leyla questions how can he not. Liv shows Doug the cannabis plant that Gerry secretly grew in Mill Cottage garden. Doug is appalled. Harriet quizzes Dawn about where she got the money from. Dawn lies it's a bonus but Harriet doesn't believe it. Robert calls in past Keepers Cottage where he admits to Victoria that he paid Dawn to try to trap Lee. Bernice continues to worry about Liam cheating and Nicola does little to alleviate her fears. Victoria is enraged that Robert would risk Dawn being raped in his quest for justice. She tells Robert he's letting Lee destroy them even more then orders her brother make up with Aaron and focus on what's important. Robert insists Lee cannot get away with this although Victoria states he already has and there's nothing he can do to get justice. Back at Smithy Cottage, Rhona tells Pete they can't do this and they need to be honest with each other. Cast Regular cast *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Jamie Tate - Alexander Lincoln *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Andrea Tate - Anna Nightingale *Jessie Dingle - Sandra Marvin *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Ryan Stocks - James Moore *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins Guest cast None. Locations *Holey Scrap - Scrapyard and port-a-kabin *Café Main Street - Interior *Woodbine Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Apartment One, Mill Cottage - Living room/kitchen *The Woolpack - Bar *Smithy Cottage - Living room *David's Shop - Shop floor *Mill Cottage - Garden *Main Street *The Grange - Front garden *Keepers Cottage - Living room *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon Notes *Last appearance of Pearl Ladderbanks until 13th January 2020 Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes